


Illustrations to "Leave it to Coulson"

by immoral_crow, johanirae



Series: Leave it to Coulson [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations and character designs for Immoral-crow’s 2014 Marvel Bang Fanfic “Leave it to Coulson”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave it to Coulson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2504957) by [immoral_crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoral_crow/pseuds/immoral_crow), [johanirae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae). 



> I always have SO MUCH fun collaborating with immoral-crow. We had worked together once for something of this scale for Inception Bang, and I am so glad to be able to do it again in another fandom :D Her fic is so awesome, fun, inspiring, and it was so much fun to bounce ideas with her to design and draw 1920s Marvel characters. :D

Zoom-in photos of the epilogue image


	2. Character Designs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The making of bits for the illustrations

Plus a small extra sketch inspired by Jeeves and Wooster Theatre Posters~! :D 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was great fun drawing the 1920s version of the Marvel characters. I initially took a rather direct "pick a nice looking clothes of a fashion history website and put it on the characters" - then I realised I could have a lot more fun linking some elements of the new clothes to their original character design :D

**Author's Note:**

> Resource crediting:
> 
> Backgrounds frequently takes references from [Lyme Park](http://www.nationaltrust.org.uk/lyme-park/) and some other National Trust properties I visited during my trip to UK this year.  
> The outline of Pepper’s day dress references Chanel’s 1920 [Petite Robe Noir](http://www.kci.or.jp/archives/digital_archives/detail_136_e.html). Her wedding photo references [ this 1920s dress ](http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b131/johanirae/MB2014/hanz159.jpg~original)  
> Loki’s dress references this [ Callot Soeurs evening dress ](http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b131/johanirae/MB2014/CallotSoeurs.jpg~original)  
> Natasha’s dress references this [ Louise boulanger evening dress ](http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b131/johanirae/MB2014/tumblr_mz26vr4wDJ1s1okg5o1_500.jpg~original)  
> The header image is inspired by [ J. C. Leyendecker’s illustration for Sunday Evening Post](http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b131/johanirae/MB2014/tumblr_n95km5tL5u1qce3qlo7_500.jpg~original)


End file.
